mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MabsKMK
MabsKMK is a M.U.G.E.N creator who makes characters and stages. He is well known for his fancy stages and various mini-games. Creations 'Characters' *Death-Force (Metal Slug - Dragon Nosuke boss) *Murder_Wall (Kid Chameleon - bonus) *Dr.Wily (Mega man - boss) *Bull-chan (Metal Slug - tanks bonus) *Slug Wanzer (Metal Slug - Slug Gunner edit) *Flying Tara (Metal Slug - Airplanes bonus) *MetaGang (Kirby - Metaknight soldiers edit) *Pesoguin (emotion conversion :S) *Devil Pesoguin (Dracula version of Pesoguin) *Captain Kido (Parotte fighters edit) *Mash (aka "Intermezzo" Megaman7 boss) *Sarlacc (Star Wars boss) *Garekky (Makeruna Makendo 2 boss) *Eye of Cthulhu (Terraria joke^2) *Car Bonus (Street Fighter II bonus game) *DCAR (Dong Dong Never Die - bonus) *Heli Master (Metal Slug 4 - Big Jun edit) *M.O.R.G.U.L (Turrican - Multiple Organism Unit Link boss) 'Mini-games' *Castle War (Tower defense mini-game) *Jankenpon (Alex Kidd mini-game) *Metal Slug Subway (shooter mini-game) *Ghouls N' Ghosts Graveyard (Ghouls n' Ghosts mini-game) *Ghouls N' Ghosts Tower (Space Invaders mini-game) *Ghouls N' Ghosts Burning (Gradius mini-game) 'Stages' *Underground Sewer (Gunstar Heroes) *Black Base (Gunstar Heroes) *Jungle Zone (Sonic 1/SMS) *Labyrinth Zone (Sonic 1) *Scrap Brain Zone (Sonic 1) *Sonic Special Stage (Sonic 1) *Chemical Plant Zone (Sonic 2) *Oil Ocean Zone (Sonic 2) *Mystic Cave Zone (Sonic 2) *Slim Subway Smash (Final Fight) *MN Truck (Mutation Nation) *Phantasy Starship (mix) *Jiang Xi 2 (Dong Dong Never Die) *MN Street (Mutation Nation) *MN Warf (Mutation Nation) *MN Subway (Mutation Nation) *MN Roftop (Mutation Nation) *Secret Village (mix) *Radioactive Maze (Original) *Stage Cammy (stage with HD Cammy sprites) *Stage Chun-li (stage with HD Chun-Li sprites) *Stage Makoto (stage with HD Makoto sprites) *Stage Humio (stage with NSFW Humio sprites) *Death Star3 ('Original') *Central Data Base ('Original') *Neon Light ('Original') *Random Insanity ('Original') *Club MFG ('Original') *Arkanoid Syn ('Original') *GORN ('Original') *Random Space ('Original') *Terror Vision (Terror Vision) *Haunted Graveyard (Ghouls n' Ghosts) *Burning Village (Ghouls n' Ghosts) *Tower of Succubus (Ghouls n' Ghosts) *Crystal Florest (Ghouls n' Ghosts) *Ancient Shadows (Mortal Kombat edit) *Nameless City (Mortal Kombat edit) *Whisper Forest (Mortal Kombat parody) *Ulu City (MapleStory) *Titans Forest (Flashback) *ABADOX (ABADOX) *Burning Arena (Kakutou Densetsu) *Hazard Bank (Front Mission 2 - Gun Hazard) *Hazard Tank (Front Mission 2 - Gun Hazard) *Vegetable Valley (Kirby adventure) *Genostages (Genocyber) *An Hui (Dong Dong Never Die) *Huo Chain Ren (Dong Dong Never Die) *Hu Bei (Dong Dong Never Die) *TransporTrain (Metal Slug) *Space Rocket (Metal Slug) *Hi-Speed Elevator (Metal Slug) *Snow Rush (Metal Slug) *Leventhan (Odin Sphere) *Mechanical Fortress (Gradius) *Moai Ruin (Gradius) *Planet Prision (Alien 3) *X-Granada (X-Granada) *Wild Side (Kid Chameleon) *Transylvania (QuackShot) *Last Dungeon (Wonderboy 3) *Hell Gate B100 (Tactics Ogre LUCT) *Mojo Stronghold (Cold Shadow) *Terraria (Terraria) *Subspace Highway (Scott Pilgrim vs The World) *Bronze Auditorium (Legend of Mana) *Z Leo (Alien Soldier) *Eightman Street (8man) *The Ruin of Metro (Last Resort) *Monster Party (Monster Party) *Escape in a Forest (Ninja Gaiden) *Rescue Geisha (Ninja Gaiden) *Mr. X Castle (Mega man 6) *Dr. Wily Castle (Mega man 4) *Dr. Cossack Castle (Mega man 4) *Dr. Light Lab (Mega man 4) *Megaman City (Mega man 4) 'Projects' *Steel Warriors (Metal Slug fullgame) External Links *MabsKMK's YouTube Category:CreatorsCategory:SpriteswappersCategory:YouTubers